City of Savoy
The City of Savoy is the second largest major city in the Kingdom of Prussia and was the government seat of Sommathia in Imperial times. The city is built over 2 rivers, Slavoya and Deggale. The city is the most impressive in the Kingdom, being the home of 2 of the tallest towers in the world, the "Vergoldet Wolkenkratzer" (Golden Towers). It holds one of the most complex transportation system in the world and is a major tourist attraction on a world level, being the place of many inter-planetary and international summits. The city is home to the grand Aquitanii Museum, its the birthplace of the famous Prussian "Imbisshalles" or "Cafes", the Grand Museum of Anthropology, the Museum of Natural History, Prussian Museum of the Arts and the old Sommathian Assembly Museum or the NATO Palastschloss, adding to all this are the beautiful northern and southern Savoyian Bay Beaches. The city's port is the busiest in the Prussian realm. The skycrapers are a National Icon and are one of the tallest in the world and the tallest in the southern hemisphere, attracting millions of tourists a year. 'History' The City of Savoy began as a Sevintrian citadel, called Slavoya Citadel. At the times of Occupation, the Sevintrian fort was a military hub for all the military units coming from the Sevintrian Imperium. As the years passed, the soldier´s families living outside the citadel founded a town between the rivers of Deggale and Slavoya. The town grew rapidly as it became a check-point when entering the colonial terriotries of the Sevintrian Imperium, by the end of the Age of Occupation, the city had 300,000 inhabitants. In the Age of Rejuvenation, with the industrialization and improved medical technology, the city received a boost of up to 800,000 inhabitants in just a few centuries. The city being larger than any other Aquitanian city at the time, began to think the Aquitanian cities were useless and the citizens of Savoy proclaimed their independence from Aquitania, the rest of Sommathia followed suit a few years later. When the Great Schism exploded in Aquitania, thousands of refugees were received at the City of Savoy, boosting the city´s population to 1,000,000 people. With the technological achievements, the Sommathians began their race to build some of the tallest buildings in the world, a custom originating from Aquitania, which are used to building very tall buildings. With the Staten coup, Aquitania managed to annex the Sommathian Republic, the City of Savoy welcomed the new regent Principion Tridius Wolfker, heir to the Aquitanian throne with massive festivals and royal processions throughout the most important streets. In the year 2914, the Kingdom of Prussia was formed and the capital moved to Königsberg, a few miles north-west of Savoy. The City of Savoy is one of the greatest architectural and cultural centers in the Kingdom of Prussia . 'Places of Interest' The Karlingertz Castle, one of the largest palaces in the planet with over 5000 rooms, a building where over 7000 people can live in comfortably, is the most famous palace in the city. Attracting millions of tourists a year and with the probability that the Queen Mother of the UKO, Inez Souza, will live in it, millions more are expected to visit the palace every year. The NATO Palastschloss, a cultural building that serves as offices of NATO and as a museum, is another major location with a spotlight on it. It Attracts thousands of visitors monthly. Several other museums, litter the city with entertainment and cultural facts. The Savoyard Grand Tower, is the tallest tower in the Kingdom and the southern world hemisphere. The city's Museum of Space Development establishes Savoy as the hub of space administration and naval management. The great SpaceShip Shipyards are a great attraction since people can get a glance at the gigantic MSS Revenant and MSS Preussen. Yearly, the holographic images of the two ships are projected over the city, there, the awestriking image of the Supercrusers can be appreciated by the population. Savoy is recognized as an Alpha City worldwide and has a very much distinguished Central Skyline. 'Transportation' The city has one of the most complex and efficient transportation infrastructure in White Giant. 'Highways and Expressways' The Sommathain Western Coastal Highway SH1 is the most important highway running through the territory, it crosses the city through the middle and there it connects to Sommathian Central Highway 1 (SCH1). The SCH1, enters from the east, splitting to divide into the Savoy Ring Expressway which merges into SH1 in downtown. The Highways are always elevated and are never interrupted by street lights or crossings, the City Ring Expressway is elevated 5 stories high from ground level. In recent years, people disliked the boring columns from the Highways and Savoy Ring Expressway, millions of Ivy plants were allowed to grow and envelope most of the white columns that hold the highways in place. The highway system in the city has greately diminished any street traffic, citizens use the expressway 85% of their travelling, the expressway is 6 lanes wide. 'Railway System' The railway system is the grandest and most modern in Prussia, having two important lines from Königsberg and the city itself. 'Royal Inter-City Lines (RIL)' The main stations are housed in the City of Savoy, the RIL rail system is the transportation method that is most used in Prussia, conecting all major population centers and most small towns in the kingdom. RILine1, RILine2 and RILine3 are all stationed in Savoy, with Estatione Royale being the busiest station in the Kingdom. 'Savoy Intercity VLstat' The SIV intercity transportation is an underground railway that reduces vehicle traffic by 45% in the city, its one of the most complex underground travel means in the southern hemisphere. VLLines 10, 25, 40, 55 and 70 are the most used in the metropolis, with 200,000 passengers a day per line. Category:Kingdom of Aquitania